


Fairy Tale

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: Irelia didn’t expect to have a happily ever after—especially not with Riven—but this was the closest they would get to one, and she would have to be content with it.





	Fairy Tale

“I want you.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

“Then why? Why won’t you let me have you?”

 

“Tsk. You know why, Riven. Don’t play me for a fool.”

 

Calloused hands reached out to her, but Irelia could not bring herself to pull them away. They roamed her body, starting from her face to her hair, to the curve of her back to her—

 

Irelia’s breath hitched in her throat.

 

“ _Riven_.”

 

“I _need_ you, Irelia.”

 

She stepped away from Riven’s embrace, albeit reluctantly. Very, _very_ reluctantly. “This isn’t some sort of fairy tale, Riven. You know things won’t work out between us.”

 

“But we can pretend.”

 

Oh how she wished they could. Nothing was more romantic than a tale of two star-crossed lovers, determined to be together despite all odds.

 

A small part of Irelia hoped that Riven could convince her otherwise, for a large part of Irelia wished that they could be together. All of Irelia wanted Riven too, but she knew better. Riven didn’t.

 

“C’mon, ‘relia. Just one night?”

 

One night wouldn’t be enough. A lifetime wouldn’t be enough. But forever and eternity were out of the question.

 

Riven closed the distance between them again before leaning in, her breath hot on Irelia’s neck. Soft lips pressed themselves against pale skin repeatedly, starting from the jawline before rapidly descending, kissing to the rhythm of Irelia’s rising heartbeat.

 

She was like putty in Riven’s hands, and she both hated and loved that fact.

 

“One night,” Irelia murmured in defeat once Riven reached her collarbones, face flushed and brain clouded with emotion. Riven stopped to smirk, knowing full well that she’s finally won this battle.

 

“I’ll make the most of it then,” she said, before continuing to worship Irelia’s body.

 

She would never admit it, because she would only crave more, but Irelia savored every single second of that night, just as Riven did.


End file.
